


[podfic] The Shortest Path

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Time is the one luxury she can never have.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] The Shortest Path

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shortest Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378627) by [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka). 



> emo about edelgard hours are 24/7

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kk7aibeqmsebeyu/the%20shortest%20path.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 0:58
> 
> size: 569 KB


End file.
